A New Rose
by Clementine McFly
Summary: The story Rose's family continues. Rose's great granddaughter, Rose Calvert Miller is starting to have terrible dreams about the RMS Titanic. When she discovers her grandmother's diary, Rose goes on a little adventure... In her grandmother's body.
1. Suspicion

**Hi! I'm new here. This story is about Rose's ****(Titanic) great-granddaughter. I just love this movie so much! Hope you all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Titanic.**

Rose Calvert Miller, a fourteen year old girl, sat at a the kitchen counter one fine April morning. Her long blonde hair fell down her back and shoulders as she read her book silently. The book was 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee. Rose liked to think of herself as a "mockingbird", causing harm to no one and silently reading her book in the corner. Her mother said that things like that made her just like her great-grandmother, whom she was named after. Rose longed to know what her grandmother was like, who she was, being born a year after her grandmother's death in late '96. She didn't know anything of her, just that she was one hundred years old when she had passed, something that made Rose feel reassured. Knowing that you have healthy genes was always comforting, especially for Rose who was a complete hypochondriac. Every little bruise and bump, she questioned. Her mother had to take her to the doctor every month or so for a checkup just to make sure that she didn't have an freak diseases of some sort. Strangely, she had never been put in such a terrifying position, no car crashes, no earthquakes... nothing. In a way, she sort of longed to experience something like that.

Rose's mother, Scarlett made her way in to the kitchen. Scarlett was a beautiful woman in her early forties with a straight figure and the perfect shade of light blonde hair, which was obviously dyed but it sure did look great. Rose never really felt close to her mother, at least not in the sense that she wanted to be. Rose's father, Tim, was an Irish-Catholic man from Boston. He was of his early fifties and very wealthy... shockingly. She was never that close to him either. Rose had always felt that he had this need for her to be the best at everything. He had enrolled her in Catholic school, paid a lot of money for her piano lessons, tennis lessons... the list goes on. She had always wanted to just run free... But she couldn't.

"Mother? Do you know what today is?" Rose closed her book and looked at Scarlett.

Scarlett's green eyes were still focused on whatever she was doing. "What is today, Rose?"

"The centennial of the Titanic sinking." She had always been intrigued by that particular sinking, for some odd reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was because she had nightmares of the Titanic sinking that were so frightening, it reached the point that she would scream bloody murder. She felt the ship plunging in to the North Atlantic. She was squeezing someone's hand and holding on to him. He would scream, "Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of

my hand. We're gonna make it Rose. Trust me." And she yelped, "I trust you!" Then Rose would look up at his face and right before the ship is sucked in to the ocean, she always woke up. When Rose awoke, she had forgotten what the boy looked like. She just remembered his voice.

"Oh, is that so?" Scarlett seemed actually very interested now.

Rose nodded, "Well, actually the sinking will be tonight. I suggest that we take a moment of silence to remember those lost."

"Actually, dear... I must tell you somethin-" Scarlett paused. "Never mind."

That was on Rose's mind for the whole day.

Rose was in her room that night when suddenly... she heard music. The music sounded as though it was from an old music box-frankly, a very old music box. She stood up in her long nightgown and walked up to the attic, where she never had the courage to go up to until that night. Rose followed the lovely music until she had reached an old music box, opened. She couldn't help but wonder who had opened that pink music box. Close to it there was a cardboard box labeled "Nana" in her Aunt Lizzy's sloppy, boyish handwriting. Delicately, Rose opened the box, finding a diary labeled, "Rose DeWitt Bukater's Diary" in perfect script. The diary was a pale pink, probably faded. It looked a bit water-damaged. After the diary, there was a drawing. The drawing was of a gorgeous young woman, naked, wearing a diamond necklace around her neck. The woman actually looked a lot like her: thick lips, hourglass figure, big eyes. At the bottom of the page, it was signed, "JD" and dated April 14, 1912. That was exactly one hundred years. Rose looked at the drawing in astonishment. Was this woman Rose DeWitt Bukater, her great-grandmother? Who was "JD"? Why was he drawing her great-grandmother? So many questions went through her mind, it was overwhelming. Rose shut her eyes.

But when her eyes shut, she couldn't see blackness, she saw the face of a handsome young man. He had blonde bangs, a sweaty forehead, and the most striking blue eyes Rose had ever seen. Suddenly, he was looking straight at her, smiling. It was like he was drawing her... Actually, he was. She knew him, he looked familiar. Rose felt like she had fallen in love in an instant. Just the way his eyes locked to her's made her heart beat faster and faster.

When Rose opened her eyes, she wasn't Rose DeWitt Bukater, she was Rose Calvert Miller, a random society girl from Philadelphia. She wondered if her thoughts were somehow connected to the past Rose's thoughts. Rose had memories of this even though she wasn't born until eighty six years later. She abrubtly opened the diary, ignoring the rain cloud of guilt that showered over her... The same one that appeared when she read Anne Frank's Diary... But this time, it was ten times worse. This was Rose DeWitt Bukater, her great-grandmother. Did she need to know? Did she really want to know? Probably, looking back, no.


	2. A Maiden Voyage

"Miss... Wake up."

Rose opened her eyes, "Yes?"

She looked up and saw a woman dressed in a black and white uniform. Rose somehow recognized her. "Miss, you mustn't be late."

Rose stood up in her long white night gown. "Yes, Trudy." She froze... How did she know that her maid's name was Trudy? Rose had never met Trudy in her life... Or at least in her most recent lifetime. Trudy exited the room as Rose smiled politely. She walked over to her dressing table and glanced at the mirror for a brief second. Again, she froze. Rose lifted up her face again and stared at the reflection before her. The person she was wasn't her... The woman had red curls... Though not much different, just more mature-looking. Rose felt her hair and tugged on it. It wasn't a wig. Where was she? Who was she?

Rose got out of her car at Southampton and looked up at the huge ship. She didn't understand why it was so "spectacular." The ship was, just very big. The thing that amazed her was that the "The RMS Titanic" was right in front of her eyes. She had a déjà vu.

Rose's lively green eyes, which were blue before looked bored. Cal, a jerk that was her so-called "fiance" stepped out from behind her.

"I don't understand what all of the fuss is about," Rose turned back to look at Cal. She tiled her ridiculous purple hat. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

Without listening to what Cal had to say, Rose stepped forward to get a closer glance of the ship. "Incredible." She said under her breath.

"What is the name of the artist?" Trudy asked.

"Pablo Picasso." Rose responded, knowing that he wasn't famous at the time.

Cal scoffed, "Pablo Picasso... He won't amount to a thing." Rose ignored him and started to walk away, barely listening. "He won't. Trust me."

Rose didn't trust him. He was a dick. She entered her bed room with the beautiful painting.

"It smells so brand new... Like they built it all just for us." Trudy rushed toward Rose giddily to straighten up her sleeve, "I mean, just think, that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first!" Rose smiled at Trudy. She was the nicest person that she had befriended.

"And when I crawl in to the sheets tonight... I'll still be the first." Cal said, interrupting. He really needed to stop it with the creeping up on people. It was getting scary. Rose thought about what he had said for a moment. She wasn't going to have sex with him. Ever.

Cal wrapped his arms around Rose from behind. He leaned in for a kiss and without thinking, Rose smacked him. "Rose!" He said like he was her owner.

"I'm sorry Cal... You startled me." She pushed him away. "I need some fresh air."

"Now wait a minute!" Rose didn't listen. "You come back here this instant!"

Rose sat outside, just looking out at the body of water surrounding her. Cal was probably looking for her, but she didn't care.

Suddenly... Rose felt like she was being watched. But in a way, it felt nice. She looked over to see the man. He was the man who she kept having visions of... The man in her dreams. Now her dreams were becoming reality.

He could not take his eyes off of her. His friends were laughing and Rose just had butterflies. She glanced back over at Jack and smiled, then pretended to continue staring at the horizon.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Rose looked up. It was the handsome blonde man, once again. She didn't remember them meeting like this before. "Yes?"

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Was he taken back in time too?


	3. Just The Beginning

"So, who's the hot-shot you were with earlier?" Jack asked Rose as they strolled along the boat deck. "Is that your dad, uncle... boyfriend?"

"Why? Were you stalking me?" Rose smiled flirtatiously.

He chuckled warmly, "Yes, actually a little bit." Rose blushed and looked at the ground, shyly. "But seriously, Rose, who is he?"

She let out a sigh and looked over the railing longingly. "Cal, he's my fiance." Her sad eyes looked down at the wedding ring.

"Why so sad? Do you love him?" Jack stood next to her, trying to be reassuring and sympathetic.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" Jack repeated.

Rose raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down, "Well you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Jack was a little bit impatient but still friendly.

Rose scoffed, shocked at his informality. "This is absurd. I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now." Rose started to shake his hand firmly. "Jack... Mister Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you."

"And even insulted me." His icy blue eyes were like a drug for her soul, she couldn't stop staring... And he was completely aware of what he was doing.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right." The both of them just stared at each other as their hands continued to shake one another's.

"I thought you were leaving." It was like their eyes were having sex.

Rose let go of his hand, "I am." She started to storm of but then turned back at him. "You are so annoying!"

He rolled his eyes humorously. "Ha ha."

"Wait," Rose said angrily but still joking. "I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship. You leave."

Jack smirked, "Oh ho, ho, well well well, now who's being rude?"

Rose scowled and grabbed a book out of Jack's hand. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around all the time?" _Worst. Pickup line. Ever. _Rose thought. She remembered making a mistake like that before, she couldn't do it again. "Are you an artist, Jack?" He nodded, leaning on a wall and smiling at her. "This is just exquisite work, Jack. You must tell me everything!"

The sun was setting in the West and Jack was still talking to Rose. They had gotten cozy on the bench with Rose pressed against his shoulder looking at his drawings. Jack was staring at her and she had no idea.

"You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people." Rose glanced up at him gracefully.

Jack kept staring at her luminescent face. "I see you." Rose smiled, her cheeks turning crimson. There was an enchanting feeling in the air as the sun set. The easiest thing Jack could do was kiss her but he was a gentleman and decided not to.

"Rose!" It was Cal's voice calling her. He was on the other side of the deck looking for her.

"I should go..." Rose stood up.

"Do you have to?" Jack realized that he was holding her hand.

She nodded, "Cal's calling me, I must." Rose fluttered her eyes up to Jack's. They were ecstasy. "Goodnight, Jack Dawson."

"Night, Rose." Rose leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Jack couldn't feel his body and it felt like something of an erosion was going on in his pants.

"Goodnight." She said quietly, before she walked away elegantly. Jack watched her go in astonishment. He put a hand on his cheek where Rose had made her mark on him forever.

"So... How'd it go?" A voice said from behind him. Jack whipped around. It was Tommy and Fabrizio.

"Did you get the ah... uh woody?" Fabrizio spoke in poor English but raised his eyebrows and nodded, smirking.

"Fabri!" Tommy scolded him. "That's nasty. So boyo, how'd you do?"

Jack felt his cheek again and smiled, wonderstruck. "There's pink lipstick on your chee-" Fabrizio moved closer and his jaw dropped. Jack nodded, still in his own world. He started to sprint for the bow of the boat like a little kid on Christmas morning. Jack stepped up on to the bars. "I'm in love!"

Cal grabbed Rose's wrist and tugged her in to her room. "I had Lovejoy follow you and he said that you were with that 'Dawson' character all day." He pushed her on to the bed. "You are forbidden to see him ever again, do you understand me, Rose?"

Rose looked up at him, infuriated. "No Cal... I do not understand!" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Jack is sensitive and sweet... And he actually listens to what I have to say, unlike you, who doesn't think that a woman should be granted the opportunity to speak. I can tell that he cares about me."

Cal stood up and stared at her for a second. He then punched her across her face. Rose's mouth was bleeding. Cal punched her again on her stomach. He showed no sorrow or guilt. "You may not come to dinner tonight, Rose. You will sit in here and think about what you have done to disrespect me." Cal slammed the door and Rose, in agonizing pain just wished to see Jack. She lay down on her bed feeling her mouth bleed, and her eye swell up. For the first time in her life, she really prayed. Rose prayed for Jack to come to her somehow.

"Forget her, Jack," Tommy lectured Jack. "She's a goddess indeed but way out of your league, boyo."

"Forget her? Yeah sure. Juliet was someone you could forget, not Rose. This is her room. Help me up, Tommy, Fabri." Fabrizio and Tommy hoisted him up the first class. Jack looked through the window and saw Rose reading a book. He smiled at the mere sight of her. Jack tapped on the window and saw her look up. She looked over-joyed as she ran over to the window to open it.

"Jack!" Rose embraced him with adoration. "I knew you'd come!"

"Rose, what happened to your eye?" Jack asked her anxiously.

"Oh... It was Cal." Rose welcomed him inside. Jack climbed through the window feeling like a less-charming Romeo Montague. "Anyways, Cal got angry."

Jack felt her delicate face, "Oh Rose... I'm so sorry." What Cal did just made him angry. He put his thumb over her black-eye regardfully.

"Ouch," Rose chirped almost silently.

"Sorry," He whispered. Jack slowly got Rose in to a gentle embrace and he ran his fingers through her hair. He shed a small tear because of the distress in her eyes. "Oh Rose!" Jack pressed his lips against her's for a long time. "Rose..." He said quietly in to her ear. He loved to say her name. Jack started to cry.

"Jack, why are you crying? Are you upset?" Rose's eyes were filled with tears as well.

"I'm upset because you're hurt... But I'm happy 'cause I'm with you."


	4. You and Me

Rose rested her head on Jack's chest and closed her eyes. She had just met him, but she _knew_ him more than any other person. Then, she suddenly remembered home. She remembered the year 2012 and everything she had left: the appalling teen films, the god-awful music, the pathetic media. Rose didn't miss it one bit because she was right where she was supposed to be... with a man named Jack Dawson.

Jack delicately ran his fingers through her hair then slowly ran his hands down her back. He brought one hand up to her soft face and stroked her cheek gently, his hand slightly trembling. As they stared in to one another's eyes, something hit them both. In that moment, both Jack and Rose knew that they were truly, madly, deeply in love with one another. They had just met yet it felt as though they had known each other for eternity. It wasn't lust, it wasn't infatuation, it was _love_. Jack placed his thumb on her lips and without hurry, he gradually moved in to kiss her. As their lips touched, his stomach twisted in to a knot.

Deepening in to the kiss, Rose caressed Jack's mop of soft hair and opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. She grasped the front of his shirt, letting a small, high-pitched moaning sound escape from her lips. Jack pulled her closer, feeling her breasts against his chest and keeping her locked in a firm, tender embrace.

Rose felt the urge to rip off her silk nightgown right then but she heard something. It was a deep voice... It was Cal. She broke away from the perfect kiss and whispered, "We need to go. Now!"

Jack nodded and helped her out of the window. When they got down, they ran for their dear lives, hands intertwined. They both wanted to run away, far away and never return.

The two of them stopped, giggling like children. Soon, their youthful smiles had faded in to a deep stare between the two of them.

"Rose," Jack began. "I know you may think this is going too fast but—I just don't know how to explain this... This has happened before. I know you. I know everything about you. I know that you hate caviar, I know that you can stand on your tip-toes and that you can chug a beer like an old drunk..." He smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he was so in love.

Rose took the hint that the same thing had happened to him and that they were somehow reunited. The fates had bound them together once again to relive the adventure that was their romance. Jack opened his mouth to speak once more but she placed a finger over his lips to stop him. "Jack, I know..." Rose whispered softly.

A huge smile appeared across Jack's face and he took her hand and brushed her palm with his thumb. He brought it to his lips and kissed it repeatedly. Rose giggled as her face turned crimson. They fell in to a tender embrace, Jack rubbing her back and smelling her hair. In that moment, everything was perfect, they wished it could have stayed that way.


End file.
